


Somebody to Love

by bookstantrash



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Dates, Light Angst, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookstantrash/pseuds/bookstantrash
Summary: Nesta has broken up with her long time boyfriend, and is now trying to move on. Her heart - and the boy who broke it - have different opinions however.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Kudos: 16





	1. Love of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a tribute to Freddie Mercury’s death anniversary,taking my favorite headcanon of Nesta being a great singer and have her sing one of Queen’s masterpieces. This is a humble tribute of mine to the great musician and amazing person that Mercury was. May he rest in peace and his legacy live on forever.

There are said to be five steps for overcoming grief.

Denial.

Anger.

Bargaining.

Depression.

And acceptance.

Nesta had gone through all of them after her father’s death. She had spent a lot time feeling angry, and her depression was finally getting better after she started seeing a psychologist. Her sisters support had also been vital.

Those same steps could also be applied after a breakup. And that was exactly what Nesta was going through.

However, she was proud to say that after three days of being single, she had only gone through two steps: anger and acceptance.

At least that was what she was trying to convince her sisters and Emerie of.

“I’m fine, El” Nesta repeated for what was the umpteenth time in the past five minutes “It was his loss. I’m much better off alone.”

“Nesta, if you’d only _talk_ to us so we could understand” Elain replied, frustrated by her older sister’s headstrong behaviour.

Because Nesta Archeron had only sent a text that afternoon informing her two sisters that she had called quits at her almost three year relationship with Cassian and dragged them to the karaoke bar. No explanations offered.

“There’s nothing to talk about” Nesta said, taking a sip of her margarita “Oh look! Emerie is coming back, that means it’s my turn”

Feyre and Elain exchanged a worried look, something Nesta didn’t fail to notice before she pumped Emerie’s shoulder playfully while she made her way to the small stage. Emerie only gave her a weak smile, worry also shinning in her eyes.

Nesta Archeron was far from fine. But she didn’t want to worry her sisters. Or admit that to herself.

She _was_ over Cassian. And being here, on the place where they had shared their most precious memories, was the sign that she was taking this place back.

It would be _her_ place. This was an act of burying for good the memories of Cassian.

She would allow herself to think about him this one last time. One last song.

About them. About her feelings.

Stopping in front of the microphone, Nesta sang.

**_Love of my life, you’ve hurt me_ **

_**You’ve broken my heart and now you leave me** _

_Nesta was nearing her new book’s deadline, so she had locked herself in her apartment and forbidden Cassian from visiting._

_“You distract me too much” she had said while she tried to finished the paragraph she was writing, Cassian coming behind her to nuzzle his nose in her neck, promptly making her forget about everything but his touch on her skin._

_“You like when I distract you” he had murmured, slowly kissing her neck._

_She didn’t do much work on that day. But after that Cassian made a promise to stay away for the week._

**_Love of my life, can’t you see?_ **

_**Bring it back, bring it back** _

_Nesta finished three days before her deadline. She had had a sudden burst of inspiration and wrote all through the night. So she had thought of surprising Cassian with some homemade food._

_Nesta was on her way to his house after her shopping when she saw a familiar man bun in the sidewalk._

_She was thinking about honking to gather his attention — they could go back to his place together and cut the surprise short — when she noticed that he was not alone._

_**Don’t take it away from me, because you don’t know** _

_**What it means to me** _

_There was a blonde woman with him. A very very pretty woman. The kind that you saw on magazines covers. And the way Cassian was looking at her…. it made Nesta’s heart clench._

_Cassian hadn’t smiled at her like that for some time. He always looked nervous and about to say something whenever they met, but she had brushed it off._

_But maybe… maybe he was trying to say something. Maybe he was trying to say that he had found someone else._

_Maybe the blonde woman that hanged on his arm._

**_Love of my life, don’t leave me_ **

**_You’ve stolen my love, you now desert me_ **

_Nesta had driven back to her apartment in autopilot. She had a loud ringing in her ears and her body was all cold._

_Deep down she knew that Cassian would break up with her. She was not the easiest person out there, while Cassian…. he was loved by everyone. He deserved better._

_So she broke up with him before he did the same with her._

_Through a message. A simple message._

_‘I can’t do this anymore. We’re over. Don’t come to my apartment or my life ever again’_

_**Love of my life, can’t you see?** _

**_Bring it back, bring it back_ **

_Nesta had blocked his contact from her phone. Left her apartment and went to the first place she could think of: Emerie’s._

_Her best friend was surprised to see her, and Nesta spilled everything to her amidst tears._

_She spent the rest of the day crying over wine and ice cream._

_The next day , Nesta woke up with an horrible headache. And anger that burned so hot it threatened to destroy her._

_**Don’t take it away from me** _

_**Because you don’t know** _

_**What it means to me** _

_She had cursed Cassian till the end of his bloodline, and decided that never again would give anyone the key to her heart._

_Emerie tried to convince her to allow Cassian to explain himself._

_“He left me over twenty messages Nesta!” Emerie had argued “He has been calling nonstop!”_

_“I have no time to hear his excuses” she spat back, clenching her fists “I saw him with my own eyes”_

_**You will remember** _

_**When this is blown over** _

_**Everything’s all by the way** _

_Emerie had just sighed in defeat._

_And by the third day Nesta had made up her mind to forget she even knew Cassian._

_She messaged her sisters — which had been worried sick about her, given that he had also contacted them — and they met at the karaoke._

_Their karaoke._

**_When I grow older_ **

_**I will be there at your side to remind you** _

_**How I still love you (I still love you)** _

_Their first date spot._

_Their first kiss._

_Where he had asked her to be his girlfriend._

_**I still love you** _

Nesta felt silent tears running down her cheeks. She hoped the poor illumination helped conceal them.

She was nearing the end of the song when she felt a gaze on her, what shouldn’t be a surprise given that she was singing in front of the whole bar.

Yet she knew that gaze.

A gaze that made her stomach flutter.

A gaze that made her knees weak.

_**Oh, hurry back, hurry back** _

_**Don’t take it away from me** _

_**You don’t know what it means to me** _

Cassian.

She was going to bloody murder Feyre. She had asked them not to tell where she was. But Feyre was never known for keeping a secret. And she did go out with Cassian’s best friend and surrogate brother, Rhysand.

_**Love of my life** _

_**Love of my life** _

Nesta had barely sung the last note when she stormed off the stage and started to fight with Feyre.

“How could you! I asked you not to say a word about where I was!” she didn’t know how, but she managed not to scream, only whisper yell at her surprised sister.

“I— Nesta I didn’t say a word! I swear I don’t know how he got here!” Feyre said, hurt in her eyes.

Nesta dared to glance at him. What only made her anger soar even higher.

For he had not come alone.

No, he had come with companions of his own.

Rhysand, Azriel, Amren, the blonde woman from before and a redhead she had never seen.

“How could he! How could he bring _her_ here!” Nesta felt tears come to her eyes again.

She needed to leave before she had a mental breakdown in front of the whole bar.

_‘So much for being over Cassian’ she bitterly thought._

“Nesta, what are you talking about?” Feyre asked, grabbing her shoulders.

“S-she! The blonde beside him!”

“But Nesta—”

“I don’t wanna hear it!” she cried, brushing Feyre’s hands off of her

“Nesta—” Emerie began.

“I’m leaving. You girls have fun” Nesta made to grab her purse while Feyre and Emerie in vain tried to talk with her.

But it was Elain — who had been awfully quiet — that caught her attention.

“You should really see this Nesta” Elain said, her voice laced with curiosity.

“What? I already said that—” she stopped herself mid sentence, her heart skipping a beat.

Because Cassian was on the stage.

And he was looking at her.

“Nesta Archeron?” he called, his deep voice resonating all through the bar.

Nesta could only nod in response, momentarily frozen in place.

“This song is for you”


	2. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian is left confused by Nesta's breakup text, but he won't give up the love of his life without a fight

Cassian knew something was wrong. He just didn’t know what.

He had received Nesta’s break up text three days ago out of the blue, and had been trying to reach her ever since.

She had blocked his contact. Had left her apartment.

So he contacted Emerie, which also didn’t answer any of his questions.

He didn’t have much luck with her sisters either.

His friends knew something had happened between him and Nesta, but hadn’t pried after seeing Cassian’s distressed face.

He hadn’t wanted to go out today. Specially after Azriel — _Azriel_ of all people — suggested they go to the karaoke bar.

But he didn’t want to worry his friends any longer. And it had been an awful long time since they had gone out with Mor.

However, when they walked in and he heard a familiar voice — _her_ voice — he wanted to grab Azriel and kiss him in gratitude.

Cassian couldn’t take his eyes off of her. Couldn’t stop listening to her sing.

He had always loved her voice. And when they had come here for their first date and he heard her sing… that was it for him.

When Nesta sang it was as if the whole world stopped to listen. She connected with the song, the way she felt everything so intensely giving a deeper meaning to the lyrics.

_‘That’s my chance’_ he thought while Nesta finished the song _‘I’m going to talk to her right now’_

But when their eyes met and he saw how pissed she became, and how she started to argue with Feyre — no doubt thinking her younger sister had spilled the beans to Rhys, who in turn told him — he knew he had to act fast. So he did the first thing he thought of.

He got on the stage.

And decided he was going to win her back by redoing their first date, although with some slight changes.

“Nesta Archeron?” Cassian said on the microphone, hoping his voice didn’t give away how nervous he was.

He saw her nod in the crowd, and almost released a sight of relief. He had caught her off guard, good.

“This song is for you”

He just hoped she stayed long enough to hear what he had to say.

_**This thing called love, I just can’t handle it** _

_**This thing called love, I must get round to it** _

_Cassian had been head over heels for Nesta Archeron since five years ago when he met her at Feyre’s birthday party._

_He became friends with her._

_He had teased her._

_He had shamelessly flirted with her._

_Until, after much pestering from his part, she finally agreed to go on a date with him._

_**I ain’t ready** _

_**Crazy little thing called love** _

_In their first date, he had sang “Treasure”, by Bruno Mars._

_He had been nervous as hell. He had this super elaborate plan on his head that went flying out of the window when he heard her sing._

_He knew she must feel at least something towards him, if the way she reacted to his flirting was any indication._

_Or the way he had caught her glancing at him when she thought nobody was looking._

_**This thing (this thing)** _

_**Called love (called love)** _

_**It cries (like a baby)** _

_**In a cradle all night** _

_Still, Cassian couldn’t help but think that he had misinterpreted her._

_Maybe all of that was just his mind playing tricks on him. Just wishful thinking of his._

_But Cassian sang the damn song, and when he got off stage and came face to face with an expressionless Nesta, he felt his heart stop beating._

_**It swings (woo woo)** _

_**It jives (woo woo)** _

_**It shakes all over like a jelly fish** _

_**I kinda like it** _

_**Crazy little thing called love** _

_Yet it went back to normal just fine after Nesta gave him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen._

_And she kissed him._

_Grabbed his T-shirt and pulled him towards her, smashing her lips against his._

_Cassian thought if he died right then and there he would have been the happiest man to have ever lived._

_**There goes my baby** _

_**She knows how to rock ‘n’ roll** _

Deciding to spice things up a bit, Cassian jumped from the stage. And started to dance towards a very much shocked Nesta.

_**She drives me crazy** _

_**She gives me hot and cold fever** _

_**Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat** _

He was singing for her. Only her. Screw the rest of the bar. Screw his friends who were probably filming it all.

Nesta Archeron was the only one right now who deserved his attention and thoughts.

**_I gotta be cool, relax, get hip_ **

_**And get on my track’s** _

Cassian grabbed her hand with his free one, pulling her closer to him.

And then he was dancing with her.

_**Take a back seat, hitch-hike** _

_**And take a long ride on my motorbike** _

Cassian could swear he saw the corner of Nesta’s mouth turn up in a tentative smile.

He cheered internally.

She hadn’t punched him yet. That was a victory.

_**Until I’m ready** _

_**Crazy little thing called love** _

He stopped dancing. Stopped singing.

Never mind that there was still two verses left. He had to take his shoot now.

Cassian blindly gave the microphone to a guy standing near them.

“You” he said, not taking his eyes or hands away from Nesta “It’s your turn. Go on now”

Taking the hint, the guy grabbed the microphone and went to the stage, Feyre, Elain and Emerie also taking the opportunity to leave them alone, going to greet their friends.

But that small moment was enough to make Nesta snap back to reality.

“What do you think you’re doing?” she said, snatching her hand and taking a step back from him.

“ _Nesta_ ” he breathed “Talk to me sweetheart. What happened?”

“ _Her_ ” she answered, pointing at where their friends where standing “Her is what happened. How could _you_? How could you bring her here!”

“Wait, you’re talking about Mor?” to say Cassian was confused was an understatement. He was completely lost.

“Oh, so she has a name.” Nesta snorted, but Cassian knew her. He knew she was hurt. But he didn’t see why.

“Nesta, explain what this is all about. Because I’ve no damn idea what’s going on.”

“I saw you. With her. I finished my book before the deadline and wanted to make a surprise for you” she stopped to take a deep breath, and Cassian could see she was trying not to cry “I saw both of you on the sidewalk when I stopped at a traffic light. And you looked so happy, so carefree.”

“Nesta—“

“You have been so nervous around me these past weeks. I thought—I thought you were cheating on me. That you were trying to break things up but couldn’t bring yourself to do it. So I did it first” she bit her lip, and Cassian didn’t know if he should hug her for all the pain she must be feeling or shake her for thinking he could cheat on her.

“Mor is Rhysand’s cousin” he began, trying to appeal to her “She has been living abroad these past years as a diplomat, that’s why you never met her”

Nesta opened her mouth to say something, but Cassian beat her to it.

“She’s a childhood friend. I was happy because we haven’t seen each other in ages” he pointed at the redhead that was chatting animatedly with Rhysand “And because we both had rather good news. Mor is engaged to Vassa. She came back to visit and invite us all to the wedding.”

“ _Oh_ ” Nesta opened her mouth in surprise, her cheeks pinking in shame.

“Oh indeed” Cassian laughed, shaking his head.

“But you just said that you ‘ _both had great news_ ’. What do you mean?” it was Nesta’s turn to be confused.

“This is the good news” Cassian said, getting down on one knee “I have been nervous and quiet these past weeks because all I could think of was how to come up with a perfect plan. I thought of asking you _after_ you finished your book, so you’d be less worried and we could celebrate both things in style”

He took a small velvet box from his jacket and Nesta’s eyes widened in shock.

“Cassian—”

“I have been carrying this with me for a long time now” he prayed she didn’t notice how his hands were shaking as he opened the small box “I love you Nesta Archeron and I want you to get through your tick-head that you are the only woman out there for me. You have ruined me for everyone else”

“I— Cassian, you don’t have to do this because of my insecurities”

“Did you not hear me woman? I absolutely adore you. I worship the ground you walk. I’m doing this because I want to. Because I want to do like Beyoncé said and put a ring on what I like. So please say yes, because I won’t be able to suffer anymore heartbreak than what I’ve felt these past three days” he took a deep breath “Be my wife Nesta Archeron. Be my wife and fight me, flirt with me and love me”

“Yes. A thousand times yes” happy tears were running down Nesta’s face as Cassian placed the wedding band on her finger — a single gold ring adorned by a single round-cut blue stone, the exact colour of her eyes.

“It was about bloody time” he growled, getting up to kiss Nesta, pouring all of his love and adoration for her in that kiss.

They were so focused on each other that they did not notice the bar applauding them, Feyre and Emerie crying, Rhysand filming it all while Mor and Vassa watched everything with curiosity, or Amren raising her drink in a silent toast.

And they didn’t see Azriel and Elain high-fiving each other, both of them smiling with self satisfaction.


	3. Stupid Cupids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elain and Azriel come clean about their plotting during the wedding day speech

Everything was perfect.

The ceremony had been a private thing — Nesta was known for being a reserved person, even more now that her book was on New York’s Best Selling List for three months since its release, and Cassian preferred to leave the extravagance to the reception, which was being held at one of Rhysand’s hotels, a wedding gift from both him and Feyre.

Cassian was not going to lie, he had been tempted to thrown everything to the wind and just run away to Vegas to marry Nesta and be done with it. He had half jokingly told her that, only to receive a murderous glare from the three Archeron sisters plus Emerie, all who had been planning the wedding non stop since his proposal at the karaoke bar. He was smart to not bring it up again, even as a joke.

Then, after one year being engaged, Cassian was now Cassian Archeron, married to the one and only Nesta Archeron herself, all of their family and friends there to testify it.

The Archerons and Emerie had been Nesta’s maids of honour, while Rhysand and Azriel were Cassian’s best men. The Archerons’ father had passed away years ago, so Nesta had asked Lucien to walk her down the aisle. They had met at therapy group shortly after the Archeron patriarch had died, and had bonded over their shared messed up life — Lucien was trying to come around the fact that his father was not the man his mother had been married to, which she had finally divorced after years of abuse, having remarried with Lucien’s biological father.

They had all gone to Rhysand’s hotel for the party and by now, all were a little bit tipsy. Cassian and his brothers had done a _**Dancing Queen**_ number— Cassian declaring that ABBA would have been proud of their moves — while Nesta and the girls had danced to Beyoncé’s **_Run the World (Girls)_** — which had been just as memorable.

And now it was time for the speeches. Emerie had been the first, being surprisingly followed by Azriel, who, although quite shy, had overcome it for Cassian.

“Well, here we are. Who would have thought that Nesta would finally take pity on Cassian and accept his proposal?” Azriel said with a grin.

That earned laughs from the guests and a _‘Fuck you!’_ from Cassian, who was seated by Nesta’s side, his tie and blazer long discarded.

“Honestly, if I had to describe their relationship, it would be that of an enemies to lovers book plot worthy of the bride’s writing” that made Nesta laugh and blow Azriel a kiss “They had their share of hardships along the way, that’s for sure. But you won’t find a couple as in love with each other as Cassian and Nesta are”.

“Did you hear that Rhysand? ‘No couple as in love with each other as us’!” Cassian teased, making Nesta roll her eyes.

“There’s still time to annul the wedding sister- in-law!” Rhysand said back.

“However, we wouldn’t be standing here were it not for an intervention from fate. Cauldron knows how headstrong those two are” Azriel smirked “So, I would like to ask for Elain Archeron to come here and help me tell the tale of how Cassian’s proposal came to be”

The crowd murmured in confusion, the newlyweds just as lost as them.

Elain rose from her sit, and made her way to the small stage where Azriel was making his speech, receiving another microphone from the staff.

“ Thank you Azriel, for sharing the stage with me” Elain was Azriel’s counterpart in every way, all bright smiles and easiness to talk, with a pale pink dress and hair lovingly arranged with flowers, while Azriel stood by her side in all black except for his dark blue cuff links and dress shirt “Cassian is hardworking, kind, loyal, deeply generous and an excellent cook. I could not hope for a more perfect husband for my dear older sister”

Nesta smiled sweetly at her said husband, interlacing their fingers. Yes, he was everything she could have hoped for and more.

“But, he sure is as stubborn as my sister too, as Azriel has already said” Elain’s light brown eyes sparkled with mischief “Those two fools would never have talked properly after their latest quarrel had it not been for indeed Fate’s intervention, with Fate having two people working for him: me and Azriel”

“Feyre, we would like to apologise for having you take the blame and Nesta’ scolding, but it was actually Elain who told me where you girls were headed that day” Azriel said, bowing his head in apology.

“Betrayed by my own sister” Feyre sighed, trying to appear angry but failing miserably.

“I messaged Azriel to ask if he knew the reason for why my sister looked as if she wanted to commit murder,” Nesta groaned and hid her face in Cassian’ shoulder in embarrassment “ but he knew as little as me.”

“We got to the conclusion that it would be impossible to get anything out of those two buttheads, and decided to take matters in our own hands” Azriel grabbed a remote control from inside his pocket and pointed it at the projector behind him “We wanted to force those two to have a talk like grown ups, but ended up with something even better: Cassian’s own public declaration of love to Nesta”

“Oh no, you didn’t!” Cassian exclaimed, watching as the big screen showed his little singing act to Nesta at the karaoke bar.

“This video is courtesy of Rhysand” Azriel explained, failing to hide his smile.

The screen proceeded to show Cassian singing — “ _Why didn’t you do something like that when you proposed?”_ Viviane Neige said to her husband, Kalias, gazing at the screen in awe at Cassian’s romantic act — and his declaration of love, which raised ‘oohs’ and ‘awwws’ from the female guests.

“In conclusion, we would like to say that it’s thanks to no other than us that we could all be here today and enjoy such good food. A toast to the groom and to the bride!” Azriel declared, raising his glass.

“To their ever lasting happiness!!” Elain added.

All the guests joined the toast and drank their glasses, clapping loudly at Azriel’s and Elain’s speech.

“You are not mad, are you?” Cassian whispered in Nesta’s ear, afraid she’d feel betrayed due to having been made a fool.

“I got you in the end, didn’t I?” she replied, kissing their interlaced fingers “Besides, I had a proposal worthy of a Hollywood cliché”

“Oh, the things I do for love” Cassian murmured, kissing his wife “Do remind me to thank those stupid cupids later”

“As you wish husband” Nesta whispered.

After that revelation, both cupids received a very generous ‘Thank you’ basket from the newlyweds, becoming famous matchmakers among their friends.


End file.
